The Ivy and The Robin
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: A accident help two crushes find each other sorry for the dumb summery


Basic off of Ha-Ha Horticulture from Superhero Girls

"I've got it." Said Hawkgirl flying to intercept to ball. Then suddenly from the garden building the glass shattered and a strange gas came out. Before anyone could do anything the gas was on them. They all fell to the ground fast asleep. The gas went all over superhero high no one could escape it. Out of the garden building step Poison Ivy.

"Oh my Goose grass." Ivy began making her way around the school to find anyone was still awake. Finally she reach the garage and found Supergirl, Batgirl and Katana asleep. She groan in hopelessness.

"Isn't anyone awake?" She Asked out loud. The she heard a noise of a tool dropping. Ivy turn to see a pair of legs underneath red ATV with a golden robin painted on it.

A person rolled out from underneath the vehicle. Tim Drake aka Red Robin, and also Ivy's crush. He had a gas mask on.

"Alright gas grenade launchers installed." He said reaching up to remove the mask. Panicky Ivy rush at him. She tackled him to the ground.

Tim look at the girl on top of him with a questioning look. Ivy blush, "sorry but you need to keep that mask on or you'll fall asleep like the rest." Tim then notice the other and seem to understand. He nodded and Ivy then help him up.

"What happened?" Tim Asked.

"Good news my sleeping powder experiment was successful. Problem it was too successful and everyone in the school is asleep."

Ivy gaze at Red Robin expecting him to start blaming her for not being carful, put everyone at risk. However all he ask was. "Can you make antidote?"

Ivy face brighten. "Yes from a orchard flower in the swamps." Tim nodded. "Then let's ride."

In the swamp

They rode down the dirt road. Ivy sat behind Red Robin her arms around his waist. She was blushing slightly at being so close to him. "Maybe I can tell him?" Ivy thought. Little did she know because she was behind him but Tim was also blushing. He also had a crush on Ivy. "Maybe can tell her?" He thought. Before either could say anything at all. Something drop from the trees and landed on front of the vehicle. It was Solomon Grundy. "Hey get off, we're driving here." Said Tim staying surprisingly calm. "Me hungry." Both the riders knew what the zombie wanted. Tim wasn't going to have. "Then how about you eat swamp Grundy!" He press a button and Grundy was set flying by a boxing glove on a spring. "Why a boxing glove?" Asked Ivy confuse. "Harley idea and now I see how useful it is." He smiled back at her. Ivy smiled as well then her face lit up and she pointed ahead. "There the Orchard!"

They stop by the flowers. However Grundy was still near by and was getting to his feet. "Um is there more of these flowers that aren't near the creeper that want to eat us?" Asked Tim. Grundy roared and leap at them. Red Robin was about to pull out his staff when he heard Ivy say. "Come little buds." Just as Grundy was about to land on them a vine grab Grundy by the waist yanking him back a few feet from them. Still Grundy continue to get them. Ivy hop off place her hand on her head. At once more vines wrap around Grundy who fell to the ground. "Nice job Ivy!" Cheered Tim. Ivy smiled at him then knelt down to pick up the flower that was walking towards her like a human. "I seen that trick before and I can't stop thinking how cute that is." Said Red Robin as Ivy walk back to him. She climb back on. "Now back to school." She Said.

Back at Super Hero High

After making the antidote Ivy Asked. "How we going to spread the pollen across the school?" Tim Thought for a few seconds then his face lit up with a smile. "Well I did just installed gas grenade launchers." Ivy face also lit up. Once they fill up some grenades they hop on the ATV again where Tim press another button and two launcher rose up. They drove around the school releasing to pollen everyone began to wake up. Finally they arrived at principle office open the door and roll the grenade in. "What is going on." Said Waller waking up. "Nothing it was just dream." Said Ivy closing the door.

Afterwards in the garden.

Ivy and Red Robin we're cleaning up the glass.

"Um.. hey Red Robin can I tell you something?" Asked Ivy. Tim look at her with a smile. "Sure Ivy." Ivy blushed. "Well I want to first say thank you for helping fix this mess." Tim nodded. "No problem Ivy it was actually a pleasure to work on saving the day with you." Ivy awkwardly look at her feet. "But you immediately was ready to help me, not report me or blame me. Why is that?" Ivy look up She expected Red Robin to say things like it wasn't you fault, it was my duty and so on. Tim shuffles his feet, blushing. Then he said the last thing Ivy expected. "Because I like you." Ivy stared at him in shocked. Then felt her courage build up. She lean in and gave a kiss on Tim's cheek. He stared at her now. Ivy's face was almost as red as her hair. "I like you too." They stood there in silence.

Then clearing his voice Red Robin Said. "Um.. so should we finish cleaning this place, then get something to eat."

"Like in a date?" Asked Ivy with a small smile. "If you like?" Said Tim smiling. Suddenly the brooms were yanked out of their hands by some vines. They stared at the plants starting to clean. Ivy was about to say something to them when the plants spun the two around and gently push them towards the door. "I think we have the plants approval." Said Tim then a rose flower jump into his hand and pointed first at Tim then to itself then Ivy. The message was clear Tim offered the rose to Ivy. "I think your right." Said Ivy still blushing took the rose. "Then shall we midlady?" Asked Tim hold out his arm. "We shall." Said Ivy taking the arm. With that they left for their first date.


End file.
